


Morning-Afters

by adobochan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adobochan/pseuds/adobochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HitsuKarin Week 2015 - Day 8</p><p>"They say a good love is one that sits you down, gives you a drink of water, and pats you on top of the head. But I say a good love is one that casts you into the wind, sets you ablaze, makes you burn through the skies and ignite the night like a phoenix; the kind that cuts you loose like a wildfire and you can’t stop running simply because you keep on burning everything that you touch! I say that’s a good love; one that burns and flies, and you run with it!” (Continuation of HitsuKarin Week 2015 - Day 5)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning-Afters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ichilover3 (makasouls)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makasouls/gifts).



> So I had three ideas for Day 8 and this is the one that decided to write itself. And it's definitely Ichi's fault and she's going to be so smug and happy in her tags while I ponder why I didn't write the thousand other things I needed to write. I blame you, woman! Forever! /sighs
> 
> Go [here](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7829993/15/In-Every-Season) to read the first part! :D

"No way, I am _not_ telling him."

The glare on Karin's face was so fierce that a few of her dorm mates had shrunken back in fear. Shifty eyes went among them, not daring to open their mouths and anger the raven-haired terror. On top of being inexplicably unlucky, Karin had a temper that made an atomic bomb look like a baking soda volcano and no one knew quite how to handle her.

"What's going on over there? Is there a problem?"

Except for one brave soul that had the others heaving large sighs of relief. As she crossed her arms over her front, Karin sent a wilting glance at Toushirou that only made him frown harder. After seven months as Karin's resident advisor, he could safely say there was little she could throw at him to ward him off.

Seeing as how everyone had gone silent, Hitsugaya regarded Karin carefully. "So what did you do now?"

"Me, me, me. It's always my fault with you. Why can't it be anyone else's fault?" Karin whined, trying to stamp down the rush of hypocrisy. This was definitely her own fault but he didn't have to know that.

"What did Kurosaki do?" Hitsugaya turned towards the others, flat-out ignoring his most problematic underclassman.

"Well, Kurosaki-san forgot her sleeping bag..." one of the girls started, her eyes darting as she gauged Karin's reaction. The sheer terror in her eyes was a good indicator of how much Karin hadn't wanted her to say that.

"Okay, let's get this straight. I didn’t leave it, per se. It was in the living area and I’d forgotten my toiletries in my room. But when I was coming back down, you were already calling everyone to get on the bus so I only grabbed my bag and totally forgot about it.”

Listening to her long-winded explanation, Toushirou still remained nonplussed. “Which means you don’t have it now.”

She chose not to answer.

“And that means yes.” Rolling his eyes, he scanned the little group and knew immediately he couldn’t have Karin anywhere near them. She was a spitfire and would incinerate everything in her path, friends included if they didn’t join her or at least get out of her way.

If anyone questioned his decision—which they wouldn't because they were terrified of her—that would be his reason.

“Fine then. Kurosaki, come with me. You’ll stay in my tent tonight.”

Gasps of horror, and some of unmasked delight, lit up through the crowd as Karin stood there, wide-eyed and confused. The connection from her brain to her mouth had been completely severed, so long that she couldn’t even curse at him when he turned away to see to the other campers. The flash from someone’s phone brought her back but only so she could chase down the dead man who’d taken the picture of her looking like a fish blubbing in water.

* * *

“Stupid trip. Stupid dorm. Stupid so-called friends…” Karin muttered unkindly as everyone headed back to their designated tents. All day she’d been stared at openly and the usual innuendos had gone up exponentially since news had spread about where she’d be staying tonight. After the first few attempts to brush them off, she found that her dorm mates only became slyer and their subtle hints much less so as time went on.

So much for group bonding, huh?

Hugging her travelling hit to her chest, she squelched the desire to throw it into the bush. She could’ve left it, brushed her teeth with her finger or something, but no, she had to forget the one thing you shouldn’t forget on a camping trip. And now she was going to feed those rumors that had finally gone into hibernation after her debacle two months ago.

(She’d apologized to Toushirou repeatedly for locking them in a closet for eight hours and then tripping into him just before someone unlocked the door, their mouths literally centimeters away from each other. If he was going to be so irritated afterwards he should’ve just let her fall to the ground, dammit.)

Finding her resolve deep, deep down beneath her annoyance, Karin unzipped the flap to the little hut and stuck her head in. She saw Toushirou in the corner fixing his things, his sleeping bag laid out in the middle. But what really caught her attention were the hard planes of his back, lean muscles gliding beneath smooth skin as he dug around for something.

She held in a pained groan and stepped in, the sound of her feet against the plastic floor making him look over at her. Really, she couldn’t sleep next to someone even a little less attractive? There were six feet between them and she still had to resist the urge to run her hand over him and, god, this was going to be a nightmare.

“You know, Amuro said she didn’t mind if I stayed with her…” Karin blurted out as she went over to her side, “In fact, I think her tent might be bigger.” _And filled with less half-naked men._

She doesn’t see him smirk but she could definitely hear it.

“Afraid to spend one night with me, Kurosaki? After all the other things you’ve put me through I feel like this one’s one of the milder ones,” Hitsugaya shrugged, closing his bag.

“Hey, I wasn’t the one expecting sex from the first meeting!”

“You sure? Because if memory serves you had a lot of protection for someone not expecting any.”

“ _You_ —! I just! I-I, _ugh_ , I can’t even form a complete sentence around you!” Turning around, she moved to flop on her side of the sleeping bag, admiring its softness with her fingertips even as she glared at him.

“Look, nothing is going to happen. I don’t know why you’re so worried,” Toushirou said as he turned off the battery-powered light.

The fight seeped out of her as she stared up into the darkness. “It’s not really you I’m worried about.”

“Then what’s bugging you?” Somehow Karin knew he'd moved to lie on his side so he could face her, his voice clearer than it had been a moment before. Although he’d spoken softly, hardly more than a whisper, his baritone floated over her in the quiet and she became hyperaware of him. It was one of the reasons she couldn’t be alone with Hitsugaya without arguing; her body wound tight when he was around.

Knowing she couldn’t see him, Karin shifted onto her side regardless. “I just don’t like dealing with all the talk. People get off on us being together, you know that right? There’s a pool on when and where we’re going to start dating."

“I had no idea.” The surprise was genuine but short-lived. “What’re the odds?”

“Are you serious? People, some who don’t even know us, are making bets on whether we’re going to end up dating! Isn’t that weird to you?”

“Honestly? Not at all,” he replied, and she imagined him loose-limbed and easygoing even under the weight of the topic. “We spend so much time together I’m more surprised it’s taken me this long to hear about it.”

“So… what, you don’t mind all the stupid gossip? Not even a little?”

“I didn’t say that. It’s weird but I’m not upset about it.” A wolfish smile spread across his face as he settled onto his back. “I wonder if I should get it on it.”

“Do not, I repeat, _do not_ give them more ammo than they already have. Do you know how many times people insinuated I was going to be doing a lot more than sleeping here tonight?” She blushed, throwing her arm across her eyes. “You might not be embarrassed but I’m not used to having so many people interested in my non-existent sex life.”

“And why is it nonexistent?”

Feeling her blush deepen, she opened her mouth to say something scathing but it hit a moment later that there wasn’t a hint of mocking in his voice. There should’ve been, she’d given him enough evidence after nearly two semesters to warrant a little teasing, but he was honestly speculative. And confused. What the hell was that supposed to mean?

“Why so curious?” Karin asked back, lifting her arm and turning her face towards him. It was pointless as it was darker than a black hole in their little makeshift house but she was curious.

“I guess I just pegged you as the type to have a boyfriend, or at least someone interested in you. You’re surrounded by guys,” he answered gruffly. Something underscored his words that made her nerves itch.

“I’ve never been very popular with boys. You know, being one myself,” she joked.

“You are definitely _not_ a boy.”

And there it was again but louder, clearer. A soft growl to his words like he wasn’t buying what she was selling and it brought more than a wave of awareness. It dug deep into her skin, crawled down her body only to settle between her thighs, making her rub them together in discomfort. One little sentence and Karin noticed how little space there was between them, how easy it would be to move just a little closer, brush her arm against his and see where it would go from there.

But she didn’t. Instead they turned away from each other and went to sleep.

* * *

There were a few times when Karin had woken up, unprepared for the chill that the woods brought and the lack of extra blankets. She blearily remembered waking up Toushirou, who was grumpy and just a little bit meaner than usual, so that she could demand more of the sleeping bag. That meant getting extra close to each other, flopping one half over the both of them and they soon fell back into slumber.

Her senses were roused by the sound of birds, signifying that they truly weren’t back in their twin-sized beds back at school. The ground was hard beneath the thickened comforter and she was feeling oddly claustrophobic as she fought to open her eyes, unwilling to let the permeating sun force her out of dreamland.

The soft scent of mint filled her nose, her limbs tired and heavy as she finally came into consciousness. But what she found there was nothing like what she remembered falling asleep to.

Two arms had come around her and held her close, cuddling her like he instinctively knew she was something precious. One of her arms was thrown over his, the other resting against his skin, and she could feel herself turn scarlet all the way down to her toes. Adjusting her hips, she realized that his leg had managed to sandwich itself between hers, with one of her own tossed over his hips so that she cradled an unfamiliar hardness between her thighs.

 _Oh God, he’s going to think I planned this and then make fun of me for the rest of my life_ , Karin bemoaned, thinking of ways to extract her limbs and get as far away from this tent as possible.

But then something so wrong happened that she couldn’t stop the breathy little moan as Toushirou pulled her close and eliminated all the space between him. The light brushing of his morning hard-on was now completely against her, a perfect fit that made her want to slip her shorts over her knees and reach down between them…

“Toushirou! Wake up!” She needed to get a grip. It was morning, she hadn't had her coffee yet so she was delusional, and she certainly didn’t want into her RA’s pants.

Right?

“I am awake,” he spoke clearly, as if he had been long before. The roughness of his voice sent a tremor down her body and instinctively she lifted herself to him, a little thrust that had him breathing hard in her ear.

“Do you know what you’re doing?” he asked, one of his hands sliding from the small of her back onto her hip, gripping her tight as he dug his own pelvis into hers. A soft, feminine cry fell from her without warning and Karin had to place a hand over her lips to hold it in. The next one that followed had her arching her back, electricity shooting to the ends of her hair as she jumped to meet the movement eagerly.

“I… I don’t know…” she whispered honestly, feeling her arms wrap around him as he set a slow pace for her to follow. She could feel the head of his cock through their thin bottoms, felt the length of his shaft brush against her clit and she wanted nothing but to do so much more with so much less.

As if reading her mind, Toushirou leaned down to the junction of her neck and kissed the downy skin there, taking time to nibble at her gently as the grasp on her hips pulled her against him. Karin had to shut her eyes for a moment and just take it all in, the shuffle of their clothes against each other and the feel of his lips on her for the first time.

Almost as good as she imagined it.

Feeling a surge of energy, Karin was quick to throw off the covers and push Toushirou to his back. She lifted herself to her knees, taking care to never break the contact that had her panties dripping. When she looked at him like this, she could see what all those girls were going on about when they made fusses over him. Strong, taut muscle covered with porcelain skin that made her want to taste every inch of him, take her time to savor the feel of him on her lips and tongue. And with the face of an angel who looked ready to follow her into hell, it was a wonder Karin had been able to resist him this long.

He licked his lips. “Don’t tell me you’re just going stare at me. I wanna make you cum.”

The words jumped straight through her and she groaned, rubbing herself against him appreciatively. Who knew Toushirou, the school golden boy, could talk dirty? She’d never even imagined it.

“I have a better idea if you’re up for it,” Karin challenged, drawing circular motions with her hips that had Hitsugaya coming off the floor to meet her. He was interested and then some, his hands moving straight for her boxer shorts so he could slide them from her hips.

“If you don’t have protection I think our options are a little limited,” he mumbled, the sigh of a complaint beneath the inquiry.

“You don’t have one? Surprising since there are so many women who’re throwing themselves at you,” Karin teased as she stood only to slide out of her bottoms.

Tossing the useless clothes away, he nearly groaned when she kneeled beside him instead of mounting him again. “And what about all the ones you have? You couldn’t store one in your bag?”

“Yes because I totally planned for this to happened,” Karin rolled her eyes, noticing how his gaze was lingering at the triangle between her legs. With a smirk, she parted her knees just a little, offering him a peek of what he was missing. The way his eyes darkened and the muscles in his chest jumped made her wonder how long she could get away with teasing him before he finally snapped.

“Then you better tell me what you’re thinking or this is going to be a very awkward breakfast,” Toushirou commanded, and in the corner of her eye she saw his hand brush against his still-covered dick. A few strokes to keep it from waning but Karin had doubts that he needed even one.

“Of course. But you’ve gotta do something for me.” She smiled prettily, placing her hands against the edges of her oversized shirt in promise. “And if you do something nice for me then I’ll do something wonderful for you.”

Never in her life had Karin seen a boy undress so quickly. Not even sitting up, she laughed as Toushirou pushed his pajamas off his hips and kicked them away as if they’d offended him. The expectant look he gave her made her feel oddly powerful, as she inched her shirt slowly up her body. Rapt eyes took in each length of skin, the lines of muscle from all her training, her little belly button, and finally settled on her full breasts.

Toushirou cursed beneath his breath. “Please tell me you have a condom.”

“Is that desperation I hear? Hmm?” Karin jeered, liking how he glared but refused to look anything less than admiring. “Unfortunately no, I don’t.”

“God, are you trying to kill me?” he groaned low in his throat.

No matter what he’d thought she’d do he wasn’t prepared for her reply. He always knew Karin was an uninhibited spirit and she proved it by straddling his face, completely unashamed of her sexuality as she ran a knowing hand up his length. He wasn’t sure what would kill him first, the sight of her dripping heat in front of him or the tortuous grasp that played up and down his cock.

“I think I’ve found a pretty good compromise. Wouldn’t you say so too, Toushirou?” she asked sweetly but wholly rhetorical. As soon as the words left her mouth she did an unapologetic twist with her hand along his shaft, making him groan and thrash his head in pleasure. Within seconds, Toushirou was putty in her hands and she reveled it.

Not to be outdone, he concentrated on the gorgeous sight before him, her cunt slick with her own arousal no matter how much she played it cool. Just the smell of her brought him ridiculously quick to the edge, as he spread her open to admire her. The cool air tore a quiet moan from Karin’s lips as she slid down to slink her tongue into the slit of his head, trying to distract herself from his infiltrating gaze.

The silent challenge hung in the air with the musk from their pleasure, clinging to their bodies until it coated them as much as the perspiration on their skin. Like a perfectly balance game of chess, when one moved the other retaliated.

When Karin was daring enough to wrap her lips around the tip, humming a little that so Toushirou tipped his hips to meet her pretty mouth, he came at her with a gentle, teasing stroke against her entrance that had her panting for air. And if Toushirou nudged against her clit with a rhythm that had her forcing her hips harder on his awaiting finger, Karin was obliged to test every patch of his skin, running her fingers with varying grips just to see which ones would have him hurrying back into her waiting lips.

But even she knew a losing battle when she saw one, and instinctively Karin should've expected more than a few tricks up his sleeve. This was a man who was propositioned outside his own dorm room and she’d been fascinated as some nameless girl wrapped herself around him, pressing her soft form into his side as she whispered things not meant for even the most experienced ears. But Hitsugaya had shown control and grace, and she couldn’t fathom how he handled the opposite sex with so much finesse. But now Karin understood and then some.

It was because that bastard could make a woman fall apart with his fingers alone.

“Fuck…” she muttered, a crumpled, frustrated word that made her shove her pussy harder against his seeking tongue. The man hadn’t even tasted her fully and she was ready to beg him for it. Her climax was so close it was almost painful.

Although he didn’t say a word Karin knew he was pleased, her fingers trying to keep up with the steady wax and wane of his assault on her. But a minute later and Karin was stuck pressing her cheek against his abdomen and rolling her hips into the intruding fingertips that promised so much if she’d just surrender to him. And God, she hated herself for getting caught in his easy seduction but her body was singing, drowning in perfect torture.

In the end it was his victory and neither could contest it otherwise. Grabbing her hips, he buried his tongue inside her, using long, loving licks as if he could swallow every last drip of her body's yearning. The shaking gasps only fed his purpose, her hips falling into tandem with every jut of his tongue into her, fucking her better than any man had ever done before. And while her history wasn’t considerably long or extensive, Karin knew what good sex was.

This was a league all its own, as she gave up on trying to ease Toushirou’s hard-on and instead sat up so she could get him in deeper, angle her hips so that the curl of his swipes and the intrusion of his fingers had her trembling. She repeated his name again and again, arching her back as he devoured her until he pushed her over that precipice, one hand gripping her ass while the other pushed into her so hard she felt his fingertips in her throat.

By the end of it Karin came so long and hard that she wondered if she could even call it a loss. Collapsing on top of him, she nearly cried when he continued to play with her folds, lapping at her climax as if proud of his achievement. And if she got a good look at him Karin had no doubt that Toushirou would be smiling that awful Cheshire grin that he liked to lord over her.

Luckily he wasn’t so unfeeling that even his partner’s orgasm didn’t leave him unaffected. Wrapping her lips around him and with one great swallow, Karin took the rest of him into her fingers to bring him over to the dark side with her. The aggravated moan was complemented with the jump of his cock into her throat, and she backed off when it went just a little too deep. But the effect was immediate, because he came a second later, narrowly missing her cheek as her hands milked the last of his bone-languid lust.

Too tired to worry about the mess he’d made, Karin crawled to sprawl herself against his chest, suddenly too tired to do much else other than sleep. Hitsugaya seemed to share the same sentiment as he cradled her to him, his stained fingers falling to the nape of her neck. They laid like that until she was nearly asleep but then Toushirou’s voice jostled her into consciousness.

“Hurry, get dressed.”

Pulled from her drowsy state, Karin frowned as Hitsugaya began doing just that. Her stomach dropped as she sat up, grabbing the sleeping bag to cover herself. “Why? What’s wrong?”

“We need to get everyone ready so we can head back to the dorms.”

“So why does that require us to hurry up?” The idea that he might be regretting their little escapade was making her skin heat in an unpleasant, angry way, as she wrapped the thick blanket around her and stood up. “If you’re having second thoughts you can say it to my face, Toushirou. I promise I won’t turn into some hysterical mess.” _Though I can’t say the same for what I’m about to do to your face._

He pulled on his shirt and spun back towards her, reading the hostility in her voice and the straightening of her features. “You think I regret what we just did.” It wasn't a question.

“Well you’re not exactly being subtle about how you feel about this, you know, pretending like we didn't just get each other off.”

“Unbelievable,” he uttered with a huff before turning a glare on her wrapped-up form. Taking a few measured steps, Hitsugaya leaned in close, his breath moistening the skin of her ear and she could feel her knees go weak all over again.

“We’re going to get out of here so I can fuck you properly. Clean sheets, warm bed, and actual walls so you can scream when I finally slide into you.” He pressed a kiss to the shell of her ear and it was a wonder she didn’t collapse with the gesture. “I can finally live a few of those fantasies I’ve had of you.”

A hot jolt went straight through her, as she cleared her throat with purpose. “You’re getting ahead of yourself… I don’t, I haven’t even agreed to anything yet.”

“But you will. You wouldn’t be Karin if you did anything less than what you wanted and made a mess of everything as you did.”

The possessive tone in his voice should’ve turned her off; she’d always hated being treated like property. And if this was anyone else in front of her he’d have lost his head.

But Toushirou had been and would probably always be the exception.

“You’re so full of yourself, you know that?” Grumpily, she pressed a teasing kiss to his lips that stroked his quiet lust. “I bet by the time I’m done with you you’ll be begging for me to stay.”

“And I bet,” he murmured, sliding his hand between her and her flimsy shield to skim his hands against her soft, supple skin, “you’ll be begging me to leave.”

“That doesn’t even make sense!” Karin chastised, trying not to chuckle as he trailed a path of kisses down her throat, pausing only to taste her a little more thoroughly.

“It does. Because when I’m done with you you’ll be so tired and sore that you’ll be begging me to stop and let you rest,” Toushirou promised, his hands dipping into her most intimate places without any intention of fulfilling her desire.

“You’re so full of it.” But by the way her breasts felt heavier and her legs went weak Karin was hoping she’d be full of him too.

With a sly smirk, Toushirou kissed her one last time. “Maybe. Now get dressed before I convince you that walls and condoms aren’t all they’re made out to be.”


End file.
